


Volatile Memory

by Spirit (TheGhostlyFeline)



Series: The Erotic Adventures Of A Man And His Robot [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hank, Brain Drain - Freeform, Consensual Mind Control, Established Relationship, M/M, Mind Control, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Partial Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Smut, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostlyFeline/pseuds/Spirit
Summary: Connor and Hank share a quiet moment at the park.





	Volatile Memory

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS all of your comments have been so beautiful, you all give me such life and joy and I have absolutely no idea how to respond to them all!!! Except I guess to post mORE PORN ENJOY

The past few weeks had been an absolute slog. For every case Hank and Connor wrapped up, it seemed like three more took its place. Couple that with more of the human officers calling in sick than usual due to the cooling weather, and those who remained healthy (or at least had their symptoms under control) were being worked to the bone. Hank might have been somewhat proud of himself at the huge volume of work he’d been tackling lately, if he hadn’t been so exhausted to go along with it.

Part of the reason he’d started planning his long weekend was just to get away from it for some meaningful length of time. When it was just the one day off after working six, it didn’t feel like a break at all, more like a brief gasp of air as the next week bore down on him. He wanted something to look _forward_ to when the week was out.

They were in the car, driving home. Connor had offered to drive this time, and usually Hank would protest, but the sun was in just that right spot above the horizon to make driving suck. He was just letting his mind wander as he looked numbly out the window at the fiery sunset cityscape, and reflexively pulled his phone out to check for messages. 

There were none, but the custom user interface app Connor had written for him sat right there on his home screen, a plain unnamed grey box.  _ Heh, ‘user interface’… _ really, it was a goddamn _mind control_ device, and that realisation had given Hank a lot of conflicting feelings at first. He was legitimately uncomfortable with taking away the agency of another person, including an android, seeing it as some sort of violation. But Connor had written this app specifically for  _ Hank _ to use, and had made it clear as day that he  _ wanted _ Hank to use it on him. And that... made Hank feel like he’d been given some kind of high honor. 

Jury’s still out on whether he felt like he deserved it, but Hank was trying to be optimistic these days.

He stole a glance at Connor, who was still focused on the road ahead of him. 

“...Hey, Connor.”

“Yes?”

Hank puckered his lips in thought.

“I wanna have sex. In public.”

Connor glanced back at Hank, wide-eyed, and his mouth hung open slightly. Had he been human, Connor might have sputtered and done a double-take, but this reaction got the point across well enough. His LED whirled yellow.

“...Aren't you concerned that we'll be seen by someone? Indecent exposure can result in fines of-”

_“Yeah,_ yeah.” Hank rolled his eyes. “I know. That's what makes it hot.” He held up his phone pointedly. “Can I sweeten the deal?”

“... You’re suggesting that you use the user interface on me, sexually, in public.”

“You can say  _ no!” _

“I haven’t  _ said _ no yet.” 

_ “Well?!”  _

“Well…” Connor’s LED flashed yellow, and Hank saw his eyes darting around a little, betraying his flustered state. “What are you planning to do?”

“Actually, I wanted to keep it a surprise.” Hank shrugged. “But-”

“Alright.” Connor put his hand up to silence Hank, LED still flashing yellow. “...Make sure all commands can be broken with  _ Redwall.” _

“Yeah, of course.” Hank nodded.

Redwall had been the safeword the two had agreed upon, after a long discussion following the last time they’d used Connor’s UI app. Connor had thought that it was rather amusingly appropriate, so it stuck.

“Actually, can I…” Wicked inspiration danced in Hank’s eyes. “Can I make you  _ forget _ we had this conversation, or is that… _ pushing it?” _

Hank thought he saw Connor’s LED flash red for the barest split second, but it might have been a trick of the sunset light. 

“Why would you want me to forget?”

_ “Well _ … having no idea what’s going on… you’ll just be more in my  _ power.” _ ...Saying it out loud like that made Hank feel like a skeeze. Fuck it, whatever. Connor would probably like it. “I wouldn’t make you forget the safeword, though. If that makes you feel better.”

“...I... did not equip the application with the ability to delete or modify memories, but…  _ access _ to specific memory files could be temporarily blocked. Theoretically.” Connor held his chin as he thought, a stilted facsimile of a human action that was far more endearing than it had any right to be, as he kept his other hand on the steering wheel. “That’s not a functionality the app currently has, however. We’ll need to return home so I can write an update. And I would set memory access back to full once the session is over, or if Redwall is used.”

“Sure, that’s fine. ...How long d’you reckon the update will take?”   
“Once we’re back home, not too long. You should put on some warm clothes and pack some essentials while I write it.”

“Okay-- so-  _ hang on,” _ Hank put a hand up, “Just checking- that’s a  _ yes?” _   
_ “Yes, _ Hank. I am  _ giving _ you my consent.” Connor sighed, exasperated. He was blushing furiously.

Hank gave a light chuckle. “Alright, alright, cool. I’m gonna take a shower first.” 

As soon as they arrived home, and had greeted and fed Sumo, Hank headed for the bedroom to grab a change of clothes and a thick fleece blanket, and paw around in his nightstand drawer. He pulled out an old douche, and sauntered into the bathroom.

It hadn’t even been ten minutes before Connor knocked on the bathroom door. “Hank?”   
“Yeah, I’m gettin’ there!”   
Connor poked his head through the door. “I just wanted to let you know that I’ve finished writing the update to the app. I’m ready when you are.” 

If he’d noticed Hank sitting in the tub with his legs splayed out in all directions and a bright red pump nozzle up his ass, he didn’t say anything about it. “Alright... awesome. Cool. Just… leave the phone on my desk or something, thanks.” Hank sighed, deadpan.

As soon as Hank was done with his shower and gotten fresh clothes on twenty minutes later, he opened the bathroom door to find Connor still standing outside it. While it didn’t startle him as badly as it  _ used to, _ it still made his heart skip a beat. “I know you’re rearin’ to go, Con, but it’s still creepy when you do that.”

“Sorry, Hank.” Connor replied brightly as Hank made his way to the computer desk.

“Alright, let’s get this sorted, then, since you’re so  _ excited _ .” Hank grabbed the phone and charger and waved them in Connor’s face.

Connor blushed and frowned indignantly as he turned to expose the back of his neck to Hank, retracting the over-skin at the nape to reveal the port.

Hank could’ve sworn he heard a little gasp exit Connor’s lips as he plugged the phone into the port, and gave a self-satisfied smirk, punching in a number of executable commands. Connor’s thirium pump beat a tiny bit faster each time he felt those small shifts in his core code, growing almost giddy at the anticipation of what was about to come.   
  
“Hank… I-I know you wanted things to be a surprise, but since I’m about to forget this for the next couple of hours  _ anyway... _ do you think you could tell me what you’re planning?” Connor kept his voice low to try to stop it from shaking.

“You wanna know? Heh.” Hank idly drifted forward to lean against Connor’s back, loosely holding him around his waist as he thumbed the phone screen with his other hand. “...Alright. We’re going to the park. For a...  _ picnic.”  _ Hank said the word ‘picnic’ in a mocking tone, well aware of how nonsensical it was for a man in his fifties and an android to go for a picnic so late in the evening. “I’m gonna use the commands I’m setting now... to make you  _ desperately _ wanna fuck me.” A minute twitch was all the reaction he felt from Connor’s body, but it was enough. “Not just that, but… since you’re so fuckin’ smart in the day-to-day, I thought it might be interesting to see how well you fare  _ without _ your intelligence. Turn your processors to mashed potatoes.” Hank lifted an eyebrow. “How’s that?”

Connor felt his whole body grow weak at the thought. He trembled with a feeling he’d lately identified as  _ thrill _ \- a paradoxically enjoyable type of fear- as well as arousal. A mindless, helplessly horny fuck machine. It was, frankly,  _ embarrassing _ how incredibly turned on he was just from the concept of it.

He exhaled a shaky sigh. “You’re- uh- you’re n-not worried that I might overheat again?” His voice shook audibly now, having abandoned trying to save face. “I-I thought you’d be adverse to me further overexerting myself.”

Hank grinned and shook his head. “It’s almost winter, remember? I’ll be pretty impressed if you overheat while outside in the cold.”

Connor gave a short huff in response, accompanied by a bewildered smile. ...Was that a  _ laugh?  _ Hank wouldn’t ordinarily care, except that Connor had never really  _ laughed  _ before. It’d just been the barest snicker, but it did funny things to Hank’s heart.

He finished loading the last of the commands into the  _ Program _ utility, and on a whim, scrolled up to find the Arousal Slider, curious to see where it was sitting. 47%. Hank smirked and unplugged the phone from Connor’s neck.

“You ready?” Hank eyed Connor carefully. “You can still back out, it’s alright.”

“Y-yes. Yeah. Sure.” Connor tried to maintain eye contact, but kept glancing away nervously. “Do it.”

Hank nodded slowly.  _ “Erase.” _

\---

Something was off. Connor knew that right from the get-go. 

The drive home from work had been foggy in his mind palace. After he’d followed Hank inside, it seemed as though he’d lost a whole half hour of memory. A whole block of data,  _ gone. _ That’s not supposed to happen. He ran a full-system scan. What’d just happened?  _ Why was he so horny?! _   
  
Hank was standing in front of him, looking like he was anticipating something. Connor stared back at him.

“...What is it?” Connor asked quietly.   
“Huh? Nothin’.” Hank shrugged and turned around to walk back to the living room. “You ready to go?”   
“Go?”   
“Yeah. To the picnic. Remember?” 

Connor stared at Hank. He did seem to be dressed for an outing. He was wearing different clothes to the outfit he’d worn at work today, and appeared to have just showered. But Connor couldn’t find any memory of any relevant discussion about an outing this evening, or even  _ any _ data at all from the past thirty minutes. 

“N-... no. I-I  _ don’t. _ ”

“Huh.” Hank looked back at him with a strange facial expression that Connor couldn’t place, and shrugged. “Well, it’ll come back to you.”

“No- Hank- I’m an  _ android _ , I don’t just  _ forget _ things.” Connor frowned and looked around at the floor. Hank’s dismissiveness was frustrating, even a little insulting. He ran another scan, and another, his LED rapidly flickering yellow. “I shouldn’t- what if the virus I caught did long-term damage to my mind palace? I need to-”

“Hey, whoah, hey,” Hank walked back to him, and his expression turned to a sympathetic and calming smile. He put his hand on Connor’s arm, “You’re fine.  _ Relax.” _

Connor blinked as his LED turned back to steady blue. Something spread through his system like cooling gel.

The missing memory block wasn’t that big of a deal,  _ really. _ He was bound to find more and more strange system glitches as time carried on due to his Deviancy; it wouldn’t make sense to overclock over just one. He could investigate the issue at a later date. 

He nodded at Hank. “Okay.”

Hank gave a satisfied smirk, and grabbed the fleece blanket, hanging it over his arm. “I didn’t think to make anything, so we’ll swing by a gas station for some sandwiches, or something.”   
  
Connor was in the car when he turned to Hank in confusion. “So… why are we going for a picnic at 8:53 pm?”

“For fun. Why not?” Hank shrugged. 

The implacable expression appeared on his face again, and Connor had to scan it to compare to his internal emotional database. The muscles in his face appeared relaxed, and he may have been minutely smiling, so it was most likely a positive expression... but his eyes were narrowed, half-lidded.  _ Slyness. _

Hank was  _ hiding _ something, and not only that, he was deriving some kind of amusement from doing so. Connor gave a small frown in annoyance, but at the same time found himself somewhat placated. If Hank’s playing some kind of trick on him, then it’s likely a harmless one. Even if it messes with Connor’s sense of pride.

_ Pride. _ That was one emotion that Connor had discovered very early on. It was one of the few emotions that he’d realised he had been feeling long,  _ long _ before he’d turned Deviant. The pride of completing a mission, the pride of being a cutting-edge piece of technology. He sometimes wondered if CyberLife had programmed him to be proud deliberately; he’d seen that same pride in his gloating doppelganger in the CyberLife tower. Even so, Connor never saw his pride as a character flaw, so much as a charming quirk. Because of course he would. And of course, he knew that Hank took great joy and fascination in harmlessly hurting that pride. 

Because of course he would.

The detour to the gas station was uneventful; Hank came back out carrying a plastic-wrapped turkey sub, a can of soda, and a small bottle. Connor didn’t get a good look at the bottle before Hank stowed it in his jacket pocket.

“How’re you feelin’?” Hank asked unexpectedly as they pulled up to the sidewalk next to the park.

“I’m... fine.” Truthfully, Connor was still a little aroused, and stemming from that, still rather confused. “Why do you ask?”

“Fine. Heh. Not...  _ horny?” _

“I-...” Connor drew a soft breath. Warmth prickled all over his body at the question, and he looked back at Hank accusingly. “You  _ did _ something!” 

The word  _ ‘Redwall’ _ flashed as a suggestion in his task manager, and he pondered it. Was Hank the  _ cause _ of his memory going missing?!  _ Redwall _ must have appeared because they’re about to enter into a session where it might be necessary to use it. Which meant...

“No! Maybe.” Hank wasn’t trying to hide his grin anymore. “Aaah,  _ yeeeaaah. _ C’mon, let’s set up our  _ ‘picnic’ _ . We can be as  _ horny _ as we want under that tree over there.”

Another flush of heat washed over Connor, and he sighed in a mix of exasperation and arousal as he got out of the car to follow Hank. His human is a madman, Connor concluded.

The tree Hank was referring to was the major fixture of the park, a massive elm with some of its roots exposed above the ground. They’d be hidden from the park’s main entrance by the tree’s huge trunk, and from the second and third entrances by various hedges and bushes scattered around the scenery. Of course, if anyone decided to actually go  _ into _ the park, and they didn’t spot the intruder in time, then the jig would be up. But that was kind of the point, in Hank’s mind.

Hank laid the blanket over the flattest section of roots he could see, and laid down, holding his head up with his lower arm propped against the ground. “Yeah, that’s comfy enough, I think.”   
  


Connor stood and looked at him for a moment, before looking around the park, LED shining yellow. After a few moments, he had the data he was looking for, and joined Hank on the blanket in a chaste kneel.

“You know, Hank… you left your sandwich and drink in the car.” He murmured quietly.

“Huh. So I did.” Hank grinned back. He held smouldering eye contact as he brushed his fingertips over Connor’s chest, through his button-up shirt. “Guess I’m too  _ horny _ to eat.”   
  
That was  _ it. _ Connor made a noise that could have been a moan or a growl, and lunged at Hank, mashing their lips together as he positioned himself over the older man. Hank gripped Connor’s shoulders- whether to pull him closer or hold him back, it was unclear. After a few rough kisses, Connor pulled back, jaw set.   
  
“We run up to a 38% chance to get caught if we have sex here, Hank.” Connor whispered harshly. “This is a  _ bad _ idea.”

“That’s less than 50.”   
_ “It’s still high enough to be concerning!” _ Connor hissed. 

“You think too much, Con.” Hank grinned slyly up at Connor. “Why don’t you give that noggin a break for a while? Things are more  _ simple _ than you give ‘em credit for.”

Connor blinked at Hank, suddenly dazed. That word,  _ simple, _ had been another trigger for a programmed command- he knew, because he could feel how the word flashed through several branches of his OS like the others did- but this time, Connor couldn’t place the effect it had on him.

“Wh-what wazzat one?”   
“Hm?”

“That trigger. What’d… whuh’ wassit _?” _   
Hank looked at Connor for a few moments, trying to decide whether it’d be more fun to let the cat out of the bag or not.  _ “Simple _ makes you dumber.” He shrugged with a guilty smile. “Only temporary, just like the others.”

“...Oh.” That explained how Connor’s processors suddenly felt so...  _ slow. _ “...M’kay. D-don’t-”   
“I’ll use it sparingly.” Hank gave him a reassuring pat on the cheek.   
“Mmyeah.”

Despite the forced downclocking his processors were now undergoing, Connor still instinctively found himself trying to think the situation through, as Hank pulled him down to make out some more. He was stupid, and horny, and he couldn’t remember a large part of the afternoon when Hank had, presumably, input the commands into Connor’s mind palace. 

He realised, with his slowed processors and an as-yet unknown number of irresistible commands binding him to Hank’s will, that he was incredibly powerless over his own actions. That realisation sent a thrill through his entire system, and he let out a desperate moan into Hank’s mouth.

“What do you want, darlin’?” Hank murmured, his lips and facial hair brushing against Connor’s mouth.

“I…”

“Mmn?”   
“I-I wanna fuck,” Connor blurted. 

“You wanna fuck, huh?” Hank chuckled in a slightly condescending tone. “I can work with that. First, though… uh,  _ Undo Simple.” _

Something inside Connor audibly rumbled as his processors shuddered back to their intended speed. Connor blushed and avoided eye contact as he realised how… well,  _ stupid _ he must have sounded.“I... suppose I’m glad that you can undo it.”

  
“Yeah, well, I don’t want you tearin’ me open because you forgot that I can feel pain. Here.” Hank reached into his jacket-pocket and passed Connor the small bottle he’d bought at the gas station. Lube.

“Since I can self-lubricate, I can only conclude that this is for your benefit.”

“Congrats! You worked it out.” Hank shimmied his hips up and started to undo his pants, shifting as Connor helped pull them down to just above his knees.

“I’m curious,” Connor frowned quizzically, “Usually, we do this the other way around, with me on the ‘bottom’ and you on ‘top’. Why the switch?”

“My ass is a lot more delicate than yours. And uh... yours is a lot  _ cleaner _ than mine. It’s just easier to get things goin’ if I’m fuckin’ you.” Hank shrugged. “But… well. I’ve kinda missed it, and this evening, I just so happened to have enough time to get myself prepped.”

“You missed it? Who have you done it with?”   
“Jealous?” Hank smirked. “Eehh... My ex-wife was real into pegging, if you really gotta know.”

Connor  _ was _ a little jealous, to tell the truth, but he wouldn’t say so. He just nodded as he opened the lid of the lube bottle. It smelled faintly of artificial berry flavoring.

“Aah- now- listen, be  _ really fuckin’ gentle, _ alright?”   
“Like a lamb, Hank.” Connor slicked his index finger with the lube, and delicately put the tip against Hank’s entrance. 

Hank shivered visibly and pulled an uncomfortable grimace. “Jesus  _ Christ _ that’s cold.”

Connor cocked his head slightly to think. “I can direct energy to the heat sinks in my hand to warm my fingers, if that would help.”   
“Uuh, sure, sounds good.”

Connor pulled his hand back and looked at it for a moment, before offering it to Hank to touch. “How’s this?”

Hank reached up to press his fingertips against Connor’s palm and fingers, avoiding the lubed-up index. It was actually hot to the touch, almost stinging but not quite, like a good shower. 

“That’s… pretty good, Connor. I didn’t even know you could do that.”

“It’s not an intended feature of my model. I was just doing some research a couple weeks ago on how to control internal temperature, to… try to find a solution for my overheating problem.” Connor shrugged bashfully. 

Hank snickered and nodded. “Fair enough.”

Connor put his finger back against Hank’s butthole, and Hank shivered again, this time in response to the difference in temperature. He slowly and carefully pushed his finger inside, and felt himself blush harder as he felt just how  _ warm _ Hank was on the inside- much warmer than he was expecting. Delicately, he moved the tip of his finger around to nudge and brush against the walls of his anus, and found what he was looking for as Hank let out an indulgent sigh.

Connor gave a short, frustrated hiss and grabbed his own belt buckle, unhooking it with surprising grace given that he was doing it one-handed. He fumbled to push his jeans down to expose his straining dick, and idly pumped it as he turned his attention back to Hank’s ass, silencing his quiet chuckle with another gentle rub of his prostate. Grabbing the lube bottle again, he drizzled the solution over his middle finger and fumbled to spread it appropriately, then pushed both fingers in. He watched Hank’s face carefully; he had his eyes closed, and seemed to be deeply focused on trying to relax. Both his hands were balled into fists, gripping the blanket underneath them. When Connor started to scissor his fingers apart, Hank grimaced and let out a small grunt, causing Connor to stop.

“N-no, keep goin’, I’m alright. It’s just been a while… n’ the cold isn’t helping.” Hank whispered, and Connor nodded in response. Slowly but surely, Hank was finally able to relax enough to let his ass loosen.

“I’d like to try and insert my penis, now, Hank.”

Hank snorted. “I forget you  _ talk _ like that sometimes. Go ahead, you fuckin’ dork.”

Connor gently pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube again, spreading a lot of it all over his dick. He wasn’t actually certain how much he should use, but research had suggested that more was better, so he made sure every inch of his cock was thickly coated. He scooted up to meet his hips against Hank’s, and carefully pushed the tip of his dick in, feeling himself go weak as Hank let out a sigh. He gently pulled a little way out before slowly pushing back in, finally letting out a harsh sigh as he closed his eyes and bottomed out. Hank was  _ shockingly _ tight.   
  
“Th-that’s it. You’re doin’ p-pretty well.” Hank was shivering from a mixture of cold, arousal and acceptable pain. Connor just nodded, still squeezing his eyes shut. It was taking a lot of willpower to hold himself back. He slowly pulled out and gave a slightly more ambitious thrust, and savoured the gasp that spilled from Hank’s throat. After a few more, he bent down to kiss him, but the position of Hank’s legs, still bound together in his pants, made the maneuver difficult. 

“May I pull these down further?” 

“Aah, sure, lemme just--” Hank grabbed fistfuls of the blanket on either side of him and pulled it into bunches close to his thighs. “Gonna freeze to d-death otherwise.”

Carefully keeping himself inside Hank, Connor pulled his pants up over his knees to let them fall around his ankles, and then threaded himself between Hank’s legs, bending down to kiss him passionately. They found a steady, satisfying rhythm, and Connor couldn’t help but quietly moan into each thrust. He slowly picked up speed, eventually losing himself, and found a plateau. 

“Hank--  _ aah--” _ Connor struggled to form words. “What’s-- why--”   
“Wh--  _ grnh- _ what’s up?” 

“Y-you-- I--...” Connor squeezed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate.  _ “Aahh-- _ I c-can’t--...”   
“...Ohh, yeah,” Hank gave a weak chuckle. “I made it so you can’t _ \-- oh-- _ y-you can’t c-  _ orgasm _ until I say the magic word.”

_ “Haaank…” _

“I like edging you. Shoot me.”

“B-but Hank--  _ Uunh--” _

_ “Simple!” _ Hank barked. “But what?”

_ “Mmnh-- _ But-- I-I want-…”

_ “S-simple.”  _

Connor growled, some part of him still trying to rebel. Most likely that pesky pride. It was very difficult for him to find words now, although his motor processors remained untouched by the command; tt was still easy enough to move, and so Connor began focusing on that, on plowing the old man’s ass into next week. He squeezed his eyes shut, and wrenched a small collection of words out from a desire he felt welling up inside him.

_ “Mmgh-- _ w-wanna… l-lift…”   
“Whuh?”

_ “Lhh _ ... Lif’ you up… Go d-deeper.”

  
“I… s-sure, we can try that.” Hank gasped, and held onto Connor’s shoulders for balance. Connor pulled out with a wet pop and wrapped one arm around the small of Hank’s back, lifting him up and propping him against the tree with shocking strength. Hank made an undignified noise of fright and uttered a string of curses as Connor shuffled forward and lowered him back down around his cock.

_ That _ elicited a fervent moan from the old man, who bit his finger to try and silence himself.

“God--  _ f-ffuckk-- _ ddo you even have a-any idea… how fuckin’  _ hot _ that is…” Hank’s voice was strained and shaking. “Fuck, ohh  _ fffuck.” _

Hank held himself up against the tree with both feet planted on the ground behind Connor, and Connor pounded his hole with renewed vigor, holding him close to his chest. Hank’s head fell back against the tree and his mouth hung open as broken, undignified groans fell from his throat. He couldn’t handle it anymore- he grabbed his dick and gave it a few quick pumps, and gasped desperately as he ejaculated over Connor’s chest and his own stomach. 

“C-c-cuh--  _ aaAA _ **_OOohh_ ** _ \--  _ cuh-  _ gruuh--”  _ Hank clenched his fists as his prostate was milked senseless. “Co- cuh--  _ ffggckk-- oouuhh--  _ c-cuh--” 

_...Fuck._ If he couldn’t spit the word out, Connor might end up mindlessly fucking him to an early grave. _“Grrghh--_ c-c-- **_COME!”_**

Connor almost crushed Hank in his arms as he moaned into a full-body shudder, and Hank could feel him throb. A few moments later, they both fell limp against the tree trunk. 

_ “Ff… _ uuhh… fuckin’ hell...  _ Reset.”  _ Hank croaked. His head was spinning.

Connor sat bolt upright as though he’d received an electric shock, his eyes becoming lucid as he looked up at Hank.  _ “Oh!” _ He had a look of sudden comprehension as if he’d just cracked a difficult puzzle. 

Hank could only weakly smile back at him, giving him a shaky pat on the shoulder. “Heh. Yup.” 

A few moments passed as they just held each other, coming down from the endorphin rush, and Hank patted Connor’s shoulder again. “...Can you put me down, now?”   
“Oh, y-yeah. Sorry.” Connor pulled out with a gross wet noise and shimmied backwards, letting Hank gently slide down onto the blanket and pulling Hank’s legs back over his head to free himself. 

Hank numbly reached into his pockets for a travel pack of tissues he’d stored somewhere, and started mopping himself up. Connor laid down on the ground beside him, keeping one hand on Hank’s hip, and Hank eventually pulled his pants back up and joined him.

“So,” Hank let out a satisfied sigh, “How was that?”   
“Very enjoyable,” Connor stated matter-of-factly, “If, albeit, still a bit frightening.”

“Frightening?”

“Yes. The arousal I feel when I am not in control of myself always seems to come intertwined with a certain amount of fear.”

“Oh, yeah, I remember now.” Hank nodded. “Are you… alright?”

Connor gazed in Hank’s direction. “I think so.”

“You don’t look like you’re about to cry, at least.”

Connor’s face twitched into a grimace. “No. The first time we used the application, it triggered a flood of emotion that I had not been prepared to handle. If I’m being honest, I was worried that would happen again this evening, but that doesn’t seem to be the case.”

“S’good.” Hank nodded drowsily.

They were both startled to attention by voices in the distance.

“...eah, they said they heard yelling, or something.” Said the approaching voice. “I’m gonna have a look around.” A distant flashlight beam lit up the bushes around them.

_ “...Fffuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” _ Hank and Connor both recognized that voice- it belonged to Chris. 

In one swift movement, Connor scooped Hank up into the blanket and bolted for the large hedgerow behind the huge elm. Hank didn’t have time to react in any way other than to grip Connor like a vise and clench every muscle in his body. The rustle of leaves caught Chris’s attention, and their hearts plummeted as he approached their impromptu hiding spot. 

Hank smacked Connor- what  _ part _ of Connor, he wasn’t certain- and hissed at him to stay quiet before clambering out of the hedge. He fell onto the ground with a grunt.

“...Lieutenant?” Chris blinked in surprise. 

“Hey, yeah, hi.” Hank dusted himself off as he got to his feet, pointedly standing right in front of where Connor was hidden.

“What are you doing out this late?”   
“Ohh, aah, I just needed some fresh air. Work’s been hell. You know how it is.”

Chris nodded slowly. “We… got a noise complaint from this park about ten minutes ago. Was that you?”

“Oh, uh, heh…” Hank shrugged and put a hand behind his neck. “I, uh, I got tripped up on one of the old elm roots, I guess I got pretty pissed off.”    
“Uh- _ huh…” _ Chris had a bewildered look on his face. He almost definitely didn’t believe Hank, but seemed uncertain if he wanted to probe further. “What were you doing in the bushes?”

“...Had to piss.” Hank blurted. Connor silently grimaced.

Chris made an uncomfortable face and for a moment, it seemed like he might chide Hank, but then thought against it. “O-okay well… um, you... take care of yourself, Lieutenant.”

“Yeah, sure, you too.” Hank nodded and gave a casual salute as Chris turned back around to leave. It was a painful thirty seconds before Chris turned past the main park gates. Hank exhaled in relief.

Connor carefully stepped out from the hedge with the fleece blanket already neatly folded over his arm, flicking debris off his jacket. “...I may have miscalculated.” He said quietly.   
“Whuh?”

“I said we had a 38% chance of getting caught if we had sex in the park, but I had been assuming we would both be silent during the endeavor.”

Hank snickered, and fell into laughter. “How much higher did it get from us screaming?!”

Connor’s LED flickered for just a second. “Considering the apartment block only about three hundred meters from our current location… the chances would have jumped to around 67%.”

“Ahahah,  _ fuck.”  _ Hank shook his head and rubbed his face. “This was so stupid. It’s great.” He jerked a thumb out toward the park entrance where the car was parked. “C’mon, let’s go. I’m gonna eat the  _ fuck _ outta that sandwich.”

Connor drove them home as Hank hoed into his turkey sub. He slept better that night than he had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor: We'll be spotted  
> Hank: Nah  
> Connor: We WILL be spotted  
> Hank: Nnnaaahhh  
> Chris: Hey guys what's going on over here  
> Connor & Hank: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING


End file.
